burst
by jade isabelle
Summary: "I have no idea how we got so lucky," he whispers. kurt/blaine mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Warning: This story contains mpreg.**

Blaine watches the clock, daring it with his eyes to move faster. He taps his pencil anxiously on his Spanish notebook, earning him annoyed looks from his peers.

He takes a breath and tries to pay attention, but the attempt is unsuccessful and he eventually lets his mind wander off. He's not sure if this is better or not, but he can't help but bring his thoughts back to his fiancé.

He wonders if Kurt's pacing right now, or if he already knows. The thought is enough of a jolt to send Blaine back to staring at the seemingly unmoving clock. He heaves a sigh.

Kurt slips through the doorway of McKinley, making his way into the crowded hall. He searches frantically for Blaine, needing desperately to see the younger boy. His mind races as he walks, and his heart pounds, but he continues putting one foot in front of the other, no matter how difficult, and attempts to keep his emotions under control.

He's nearly bursting by the time he reaches his fiancé's locker. With nervousness or elation, he isn't sure, but he focuses solely on the fact that Blaine is finally out of class and walking over to him.

Blaine's eyes search the other boy's face for any sign of the result. "Kurt?" he questions. Blaine reaches out to take his fiancé's hand and squeezes it gently.

The gesture soothes the older boy and he lets out a sigh of relief, just knowing that Blaine is with him. He nods, slowly at first and then, upon seeing Blaine's reaction, more vigorously.

Blaine's face changes from concerned to ecstatic faster than Kurt had thought was possible. He pulls Kurt into a tight hug, and Kurt, embracing him back, laughs.

They are dizzy with happiness as they turn the corner into the lunchroom. Blaine smiles at his fiancé, silently wishing they could have a moment to themselves.

Kurt whispers a quick "I love you," to Blaine, and he responds by squeezing the older boy's hand.

They ignore their friends' questions as to why Kurt's visiting and spend their short time together in a secluded bliss.

They talk about nothing important; they don't want anyone finding out just yet. Blaine studies his fiancé as though he's never seen anything so interesting in his life.

Kurt smiles self-consciously and shrinks into himself.

"Sorry," Blaine apologizes with a shy smile. "I can't help it."

Kurt laughs lightly. "It's okay, I guess. I mean, I get it."

Blaine cocks his head to the side."So, you understand my overwhelming desire to stare at you?" he asks jokingly.

Kurt shakes his head. "Sometimes, I find myself wondering why I picked you," he says, throwing Blaine's joking manner back at him.

"And just think, in nine months, we'll have a baby whose part you and part me. Scary, isn't it?"

Kurt bites his lip, fearing that someone close by may have heard. "A bit scary," he admits, but he grins jovially. "A baby," he repeats, as though he can't believe the confirmed news. He sighs. "How did we get so damn lucky?"

Blaine shakes his head. "No idea," he admits, still unable to keep from smiling. "No idea," he repeats.

**A/N: So, I've been thinking about doing a long multi-chap fic for a really long time and my shameless love of writing mpreg inspired me. I have ideas for this and I'm really excited about it. The next chapter is going to explain more of how they come to be in this situation.**

**And, reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

burst 2

**WARNING: this chapter involves mentions of cutting and may be triggering. **

four months earlier

"Blaine, I want to have a baby." The words fly out of Kurt's mouth before he can stop them and they leave the boys in uncomfortable silence.

Blaine stares at his fiancé, his face expressionless. "A baby?" he eventually asks, his voice a mix of confusion and surprise.

Kurt turns bright red. He turns away from Blaine, not sure of how he would respond. He silently counts to ten before turning around again.

Blaine is watching him intently from the other side of their tiny living room. His expression is the same as it was when Kurt last looked at him.

Blaine opens his mouth to speak and then closes it again. He seems lost in thought and Kurt isn't sure how to take that. He glances towards Blaine, seeing something new in his eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks.

Blaine bites his lip before answering. "I agree," he responds simply. "I think we should take full advantage of our situation."

Kurt smiles. At least Blaine understands.

Kurt sat, listening to his doctor ramble about things he couldn't quite make sense of. Being only seven, the information was boring to listen to, and the words were too big to comprehend.

But he learned more as he grew older. He remembers his father sitting him down when he was nearly thirteen and explaining

that Kurt, although male, could bare children.

He wasn't sure why his father would tell him in the middle of his awkward phase (okay, the first of many awkward phases in his opinion), but he understood that it had to happen eventually.

Kurt, already feeling alienated by his peers due to his sexuality, had closed himself further from the people around him. He had felt completely isolated by the time his fourteenth birthday rolled around, and his arms had grown to be covered in scars that didn't seem to heal.

He remembers the night he realized he wasn't able to take it anymore, couldn't handle the stress of hiding, keeping secrets from his father. He had broken down, sobbing, taking comfort in Burt's words of reassurance when he finally got up the courage to tell him, showing him the fading scars that lined his arms.

Kurt spent two years seeing a therapist before things started to get better for him. He struggled through his Freshmen year, and the summer following was rough, but Sophomore year was different. He had found himself a safe haven through Glee Club and he could see that things were looking up.

But then things started to get bad again. The bullying had reached a point where he didn't feel safe anymore. Then Dalton Academy had come along, and everything got better again, and all because of a beautiful boy called Blaine.

**A/N: the next chapter will be back to the present.**

**And reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

The door closes quietly behind him. He breathes out slowly at the sight of Kurt asleep on the couch. He sees Kurt's keys on the side table and a note scribbled on a napkin.

_Hey babe. Sorry if I scared you. I just didn't want to be home right now. I'd rather be with you. (And your couch has a lot of memories.)_

_Love you,_

_Kurt _

Blaine smiles, listening to Kurt's even breathing. He runs his fingers lightly down the faded scars on his fiancé's arms. He thinks back to when Kurt broke down, saying over and over again that Blaine had saved him. Blaine had held him, whispering comforting words.

He had held Kurt for nearly an hour, letting him cry, knowing he couldn't do more than stay with the boy he loved. It was that day when Blaine realized he would marry Kurt and be perfectly content with his life.

Blaine takes his phone out to take a picture of the man he fell in love with two years before.

Kurt wakes up nearly an hour later. He's still exhausted—it's been a long morning. He wipes the sleep out of his eyes.

He turns when Blaine's bedroom door opens, and grins when his fiancé walks out, his hair dripping wet and a towel secured around his waist. "I thought I heard you waking up," Blaine says, walking over.

Kurt laughs. "You took a shower without me?"

"Figured you had a rough day," Blaine shrugs. "Thought you might need the sleep. You haven't slept much lately," he trails off. "But at least there's a reason now, huh?"

Kurt nods.

The silence that follows is uncomfortable. Blaine nods toward Kurt. "Congratulations," he offers.

Kurt's face splits into a grin. "You're such a dork," he comments.

Blaine returns his grin and suddenly everything feels comfortable again. "We're having a baby," he says breathlessly, biting his lip.

"I know," Kurt says, glancing up at his fiancé. "Blaine, I'm really happy," he says, and he feels it like he's never felt anything.

"Me too," Blaine whispers, walking towards him, capturing Kurt's lips with his own.

**A\N: ****reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
